


my dearest, fitz

by rosietvlers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, a lot of drama and i'm not talking about the play, as in, hamilton!au, kind of a crackfic?, theatre actors!au, they're starring in hamilton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosietvlers/pseuds/rosietvlers
Summary: Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz are both young actors in Playground Theatre. This time is the first time they're preparing a musical - and it's one that both Jemma and Fitz and honestly everyone in the theatre loves a lot - Hamilton.When nothing goes like Jemma thought it would go, real life relationships start to resemble the ones in the play.AKA the one in which everyone feels jealous because of Fitz, Jemma teams up with Trip and maybe someone else too and "Morse" rhymes with "voice"





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sick and bored and i've been listening to hamilton too much. like, really, too much. and i've been also thinking about how today's new episode of aos. so, enjoy! this is an almost crack!fic in a lot of ways tbh bc i don't think the lack of communication can actually be this bad anywhere haha. it's a three-shot for now but who knows, maybe i'll finish it in two parts :D  
> still, i hope you at least smile at my awful sense of humor and maybe go talk to me on tumblr about hamilton and aos - i'm lafatyette <3

"But can you imagine??" Jemma Simmons couldn't stop herself from doing a little dance and hugging Fitz, her best friend, so tight he had trouble breathing. "Hamilton!"

This was the first time they were doing a musical and not a regular play, even though they both had been a part of Playground Theatre for a while now - it was their fifth anniversary that year, since they joined on the same day. They were always together and everyone knew that - Fitz and Simmons were a package deal, hence their theatre friends' habit of calling them simpy Fitzsimmons, as if they were one person.

Sometimes it seemed that they, in fact, were just that. When everyone ate lunch together, they always sat next to each other. When someone came to visit Simmons, Fitz was already there and if someone showed up at Fitz's house any time, Jemma was sitting casually on his couch, watching TV. And the two of them always got the twin parts. Sibilings? They got the role of sibilings. A married couple? They were a married couple. Best friends? They were best friends.

And that year, they somehow always played main characters, without any exception. Everyone was telling them that their skills were getting better and better every year and right now some people called them Playground's Secret Weapons. Even if a play was boring - they weren't.

"Hey, don't get too excited. We don't know if we get any part!" Fitz calmed her down, putting his hands on her shoulders gently.

Jemma raised an eyebrow and blinked repeatedly.

"You're kidding, right? We always get parts. And not just any parts - main parts!" she reminded him, almost accusingly, although what exactly it was that she was accusing him of, she didn't know. "And" she added like a teacher at school who wants her students to focus because what she's saying is extremely important "We both can _definitely_ sing. I've got this role in my pocket and so do you, Fitz!"

Fitz rolled his eyes, just a little bit, but Jemma was sure that he was as excited as she was. They both loved Hamilton a lot so he _must_ have been excited. That's how she knew this - not by staring at him too much.

"And by _this_ role, which one do you mean, exactly?" he asked finally, his eyebrows raised.

"Why, Eliza Schuyler, obviously. And you're going to be a great Alexander Hamilton!" Jemma smiled wickedly and honestly, Fitz looked kind of scared but also amazed.

Stop. Why would Fitz look amazed because of her smile? He looked like this because of Hamilton, this was very obvious.

"Well" he said carefully "We should give it a shot" he agreed while still smiling at her in a weird way.

"Don't throw away your shot, Fitz!" she smiled widely at her own reference to the play and Fitz cracked a smile, too.

They were still smiling at each other when a new voice interrupted them.

"Alright, everyone!" Fitzsimmons both turned around at the same time to realize that the person speaking was Melinda May, their brilliant director. There were many gossips that focused on her quite mysterious persona, the most known and believed one being that May was a retired secret spy. Jemma was never sure if she thought it was all true but she couldn't deny there was something in all of those stories. "I think you all already have an idea for which role you'll be auditioning. Next Monday, you have to prepare at least a two minutes long part of a song by your character. Well, good luck!" with the last words there was an almost-smile on May's face and now Jemma was sure that deep down, their director was also a hamiltrash.

"Okay, so we'll naturally sing Helpless together, right?" Jemma's question wasn't even an actual question as she already knew the answer. They always did auditions together and it's also not like they had never sang Helpless as a duet. Or any other Hamilton song, for that matter.

"So, do you already know what will you two sing?" a tall blonde showed up out of nowhere and Jemma grinned at the sight of Bobbi Morse whose full name didn't _just_ ryhm with "amazing voice" - she definitely had it.

"Helpless!" Simmons answered and really hoped that Bobbi didn't want the role of Eliza - she'd have got it without a doubt. "You?" she tried to ask this question casually and right now she really did appreciate the fact that she was an actress.

"Hunter and I are doing Say No To This. I want to play Maria and Peggy." Bobbi grinned and Jemma was relieved and also surprised - the last time she had seen Bobbi and Lance Hunter together, they almost killed each other. No one had any doubts that they secretly liked the other a lot but the two of them always stayed completely oblivious.

Honestly, how can two people not see that they belong to each other?

Out of corner of her eye, Jemma noticed Fitz looking at Bobbi the same way Jemma did and she almost giggled.

"Hey, I know what you're thinking but no, Hunter and I are definitely not friends. We just... made a truce. For art's sake."

Both Fitz and Jemma nodded their heads at that, like they were talking about actual war truce. Well, sometimes it seemed like there was an actual war raging on beetween Bobbi and Hunter.

"Well, good luck you two!" Simmons smiled, really hoping that the two will survive somehow. Bobbi was one of her closest friends in the theatre so she definitely wanted her to stay alive. "Come on, Fitz. We have to practise!"

* * *

The list was quite long, just the title of musical and names of actors under it. Jemma coughed - she must have cought a cold, awful little thing - and once again tried to drag Fitz with her so they could see if they got their roles.

Except Fitz was really wrapped up in a conversation with Skye Johnson - a new actress, who joined the theatre just a day after May announced Hamilton.

Jemma groaned - it had been a week since the young and, she had to admit it, very talented girl joined them and every day since that, Fitz didn't miss a single opportunity to talk to Skye. When Jemma accused him of ignoring her, Fitz got mad and told her he had no idea what she meant. So she tried to ignore this... whatever it was beetween Skye and Jemma's best friend.

"Are you sure you're not jealous, Simmons?" Bobbi's voice was, for some reason, very irritating and there was a mysterious smile on older woman's face.

"What? Bobbi, come on. Why would I be jealous? It's about time Fitz found someone, actually. The last time he went on a date was like... three years ago?" even if she just said that she's happy for Fitz, her voice was still quite cold and Jemma herself didn't understand why.

"Oh, so why are you looking at the two of them like you're going to murder poor girl, huh?" Bobbi shook her head while giving a little laugh but before Jemma could deny anything, Fitz finally stopped talking to Skye and stood next to Jemma and Bobbi.

"Hey, Jem, Bobbi. What's wrong?" he seemed worried and his question was definitely directed at Jemma, since he was looking at her. She realized she was still staring at Skye like she was a serial killer, about to murder every actor and actress in this room. They both ignored Bobbi leaving and muttering something that sounded like a phrase from Hamilton.

_I'll leave you to it_

"Uhm, nothing" she waved her hand and coughed again. "Do you want to know how we did or not?"

"Jemma, are you sick?" Fitz asked and Jemma was about to get mad at him - who cares if she has a cold or not, they have to see the list now! - but there was genuine concern in his eyes so she just smiled a little and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, it's just a cold. We'll buy a tissue box on our way home, now come on!" she tried to ignore the fact that she just, for the first time ever, actually realized the two of them almost lived together. They came back after rehearsals to either Fitz or Jemma's house, they crashed at each other's places all the time, often reading scripts until it was very late or sometimes not even that - they just decided to make a Doctor Who marathon or talk about how it was years ago, when Fitz was still an Engineering student and Jemma was stuying Biochem, before the two of them joined the theatre.

"Hey, Earth to Eliza!" she heard Fitz say and for a moment she didn't understand what he meant by calling her this but then she smiled widely. "Oh my god, I'm Eliza? I _am_ Eliza! And you? You're Hamilton, right?"

Fitz didn't answer but just his smile was enough to know that they were now Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton.

After a moment of joy, Jemma decided to check who got the rest of roles. Bobbi was obviously Maria Reynolds and Peggy Schuyler - it wasn't a surprise at all, since Bobbi had an incredible voice. Hunter got the part of John Laurens and Philip Schuyler - oh, it was actually quite funny how he was now her son and she couldn't stop herself from laughing quietly and deciding to talk with Hunter about it later. Phil Coulson was George Washington and Jemma realized that he probably wouldn't even have to put much effort into becoming his character - he already acted like everyone's father and a leader.

There were couple of different names and then there was a list of doubles.

_Eliza Schuyler - Skye Johnson_

_Great_ , Jemma thought angrily, almost out loud. So if something was going to happen to Jemma it would be Skye who would get to play _Jemma's_ part?

"What's wrong? You got the part, Jemma! I did too!" Fitz looked really excited for himself and Simmons couldn't stop herself from smiling too - he always looked cute when he was like this and his eyes glistened and...

Okay, that was definitely enough. What was happening to Jemma lately, she didn't know. But what she did know was that she had to not let anything happen to her. She wouldn't let some rookie who tried to steal her best friend away from her, steal also her role.

_And kiss Fitz during the play._

The thought disappeared as soon as it came to Jemma or maybe it was Jemma who wanted it to do so.

She coughed again.

"Are you _sure_ you are alright, Jem?"

"Of course I am alright, Fitz! Now, let's go home!

* * *

She wasn't alright and she knew it too well, lying in her bed with a ton of blankets, two new tissue boxes next to her.

"I'm so sorry, Jem!" Fitz was looking at her sympatheticly and with something else that Jemma couldn't figure out. Probably pity. "I know how much you wanted this role and you've worked so hard but..."

Simmons was a lot more irritated than she wanted to show - Fitz was right. She _did_ work hard. And now she was sick and wouldn't be able to play the role of Eliza.

And her doubler was Skye, of all people.

She didn't want to show her irritation to Fitz, though. She didn't want him to get mad again. Also, she didn't want him to start asking real questions, like why did Skye bother her so much.

Jemma wouldn't know how to answer.

"It's fine" she said instead and hoped she could convince Fitz and herself that she actually was. "Hey, you still get to play Alexander Hamilton. In Hamilton. You deserve to have fun with it, Fitz!" she added when she noticed he still didn't look very sure. Okay, this was probably the hardest thing to do, ever - convince her best friend, a person who knew her very well that she was fine while she was actually the opposite of fine, but that was what friends do - they make sacrifices for each other.

"Okay" he nodded. "Look, I'll be late for the rehearsal. Call me when you need anything, Simmons" Jemma almost answered. Almost, because in that moment, Fitz - her best friend, Leo Fitz, who wasn't a big fan of physical contact with anyone, and not with her until she was the one to initiate it - actually kissed her cheek.

It seemed like an hour but it wasn't even one second. He just smiled and waved and then he was gone.

Jemma almost forgot why she was upset.

But still - _almost_.

She took her TARDIS mug and took a sip of tea Fitz made for her that morning. Maybe she would be well enough to be there for Fitz at the premiere?

* * *

Jemma didn't have to wait until the premiere - the illness stole just a couple of days from her life. Not enough for her to not be able to go back to starring in the musical but too long for her to resume her role as Eliza. She talked to May and she talked to Coulson, who was unofficialy the co-director and what she got was being a double for Kara Palamas, an actress who was to play Angelica Schuyler. It wasn't as bad as she expected - at least Angelica was one of main characters - but still, she doubted she would actually have the opportunity to be seen. Kara was perfectly healthy and had a great voice - Jemma once overheard her rapping part of Satisfied along with her boyfriend, Grant Ward (and Mulligan/Madison) and they were both really good. She shouldn't be mad at Kara for doing nothing but she still kind of was, even if it was irrational.

Right now she was sitting on an uncomfortable chair - were they always so uncomfortable? - and watching the stage as Fitz and Skye were singing That Would Be Enough. They did act very convincing - like a couple who is in love with each other - and it was one of those moments when an actor hates hanging out with actors only because you can never know if someone is actually just pretending or not.

Why would she care anyway? If there was something beetween Skye and Fitz, she should be happy about it. Or was she just concerned about Fitz? It _was_ normal to worry about your best friend, right? Was this how Fitz felt when couple of weeks ago when she went on a date with Milton?

She grimaced a little bit as she remembered Milton. He was one of members of ensemble and also Charles Lee. (H _ow accurate_ , she thought. One of annoying characters) and he _was_ nice, but then again - he seemed like one of those people who never have their own opinions and that, Jemma decided some time ago, was something she really didn't like.

"They sound pretty cool together, huh?" Simmons heard someone say and she turned around to see Antoine Triplett (called Trip by everyone in Playground Theatre) sitting on a chair behind her. Even though he just complemented them, Jemma noticed the same irritation in his voice as in her own.

"You, on the other hand, don't sound like you actually believe it" she noticed, her eyebrows raised.

"You're right, I don't. But I can't deny that they are both great singers."

Jemma nodded but still couldn't understand Trip's weird behavior. He had always been one of those energetic people who were always fun to be with. Sometimes him, Hunter and Alphonso Mackenzie (Mack for short, known now also as Aaron Burr) who were all roomates, threw parties after late rehearsals. Everyone from Playground was always invited but Jemma and Fitz had been there a couple of times only, as they usually prefered their own company. But those few times were really fun and Jemma wasn't sure how Trip became the human equivalent for the Grumpy Cat. He started behaving this way ever since Skye joined their crew and-

"Wait a minute" Jemma's mouth was wide open, her eyes glistening like she just found out about a government secret. "You have a crush on Skye!" she grinned widely and Trip rolled his eyes but didn't try to deny this. For some reason Jemma felt better, as if Trip liking Skye meant that Skye had to feel the same way.

Which, Simmmons realized, was awful. Because if Fitz had a crush on Skye and Skye had a crush on Trip, it meant that Fitz was all alone again.

"Well, it doesn't really matter" Trip said finally and shrugged "She obviously has a thing for Fitz"

"And Fitz definitely likes Skye" Jemma muttered, trying to find out why her heart seemed very much heavy. It shouldn't. It really shouldn't. Jemma had no rational reason to feel hurt. Unless... unless...

"You like him"

_No._

Simmons shook her head with so much energy that it hurt.

"Oh, come on, it's pretty obvious!" Trip continued and used his hand to show the stage, where Fitz and Skye both stopped singing and where now chatting about something.

_No!_

"Hey, it's not something weird, Simmons. We all knew, to be honest."

_NO!_

"Look, I don't-" Jemma wasn't really sure how to put all of this into words. "I don't-"

Trip raised his eyebrows but said nothing and waited patiently for Jemma to respond. She felt overwhelmed by every single thing in this universe, like she was cursed by cosmos itself, like aliens just invaded Earth and decided to torture her by asking her questions about Fitz.

"It's alright, Jemma!" Trip assured her and Jemma felt even more awful because of this, since she was supposed to comfort Trip. He was the one who started this conversation in saddest voice Simmons had ever heard. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't some cliché romantic comedy - it was real life, _Jemma Simmons'_ life and this couldn't be happening.

"I think I have a crush on my best friend" she finally admitted out loud but really quiet so that Skye and Fitz couldn't hear her from stage. She took a deep breath and tried to think clearly. Okay, this couldn't be _this_ bad of a situation. It was just a small crush, it happened. It wasn't like she was in love with Fitz, or anything. That would be a real problem! It was going to go away very, very soon and she won't have to mention it to Fitz. Ever.

She made herself look at the stage, where Fitz and Skye finished their rehearsal and were now going together in the direction of the small kitchen everyone used when they became hungry.

At the same time, Kara Palamas showed up on the stage.

"Hey, guys, do you want to help me maybe with my rehearsal? I want to sing Satisfied. Jemma? Trip?" It took Jemma a couple of seconds to realize that someone was talking to her. She nodded quickly, trying to forget about what she just found out. She looked at Trip but he shook his head.

"I was on my way to see May, sorry" he got up and smiled at Jemma to cheer her up a little bit. She sighed, smiled back and joined Kara on the stage.

They actually had fun, she had to admit. She sang every part that weren't Angelica's and it was kind of funny when she started as John Laurens, then sang as ensemble, Hamilton and for a moment as Eliza. Acting was already something that always let her forget about the world and problems but singing and acting at the same time was even more efficient. Kara wasn't exactly the most popular actress in their group but today Jemma was grateful - she helped Jemma a little bit, even though she didn't even know she was helping.

They were both now just casually rapping the rap part, for fun rather than to rehearse it, when Grant Ward's voice interrupted them.

"Hey, Kara how's your rehearsal? I see you found my replacement, huh?" he laughed and Kara smiled widely at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Grant, hi, you said you didn't think you'd make it! It's so-"

"Kara!" Jemma shouted when she noticed how close to the end of the stage Kara was standing but it was too late - she already fell. Ward ran in her direction and cought her so she didn't fully land on the floor but he wasn't fast enough.

"My leg!" Kara hissed and Jemma ran of the stage quickly. She hoped nothing too bad happened to the actress and thanked herself that she had some medical knowledge from university. She eximined her leg but it definitely didn't look good.

"And?" Ward asked, hope in his voice and Jemma was really sad that she had to destroy it.

"I'm sorry. It's broken."

* * *

That's how just one day later Jemma found herself holding a script meant for an actress who would play Angelica.

"Hey, that's great, you have a part, after all!" Fitz grinned and Jemma felt sick. What was even Fitz thinking, grinning like that? Looking at her with so many emotions? Being happy for her, being there for her? It all just made her want to stand up, tell him to shut up and then kiss him. And then maybe kiss him again.

But she couldn't do this. She couldn't because a) - he liked Skye and b) - it was just a small crush. Crushes never last for too long and Jemma was sure that in a couple of days she would completely forget this weird feeling in her heart that she had whenever she looked at her best friend these days.

"Congratulations, Jemma! You'll be great as Angelica!" Skye - of course Skye was there, standing right next to Fitz - said in a sweet and even worse - _genuine_ \- voice, smiling at Jemma friendly. Skye was a really nice person and Jemma hated her even more for not having a real reason to hate her at all. Hell - under other circumstances they'd probably be _friends_. Actual friends, like her and Bobbi.

"Okay, so I don't mean to hurry you but it's time for us to rehearse Helpless, Skye"

"Oh, right" Skye said, looking at hour on her phone "So, see you later Jemma!" she waved at her and Jemma sighed and waved back. Skye was a good person, _alright_?

But it didn't stop Simmons from being mad at her.

On the stage, the two of them started singing and Jemma tried to figure out how to just kind of _stop thinking_ about things.

"They still do sound good together."

"Trip? If you're jealous of Skye, why are you sitting here and watching her with Fitz once again?"

"If you're jelaous of Fitz, why are you?"

Simmons didn't answer but she knew Trip was right. She should find a way to make her crush go away faster and not make it bigger by staring at Fitz and a girl he seemed to be genuinely interested in. She groaned, not sure what she was even doing with her life right now. She should focus on her role.

"Angelica" she muttered and shook her head.

"What?"

"Angelica. I'm Angelica. Fitz is Hamilton and Skye is Eliza. It's like in the musical, Angelica is in love with Hamilton who is with Eliza. This is way too ironic."

"So you're saying you're in love with Fitz? I thought it was just a crush?" Trip smiled a bit too proud of himself and Jemma felt even more angry than before. It was obviously just a simple parallel - in the play, Angelica was in love with Hamilton. In real life - she just had a crush on him. It wasn't something anyone should take literally.

"It's just a parallel Trip, come on" Jemma rolled her eyes, ignoring the fact that her heart had just gone crazy. She moved her sight on stage as she watched Skye and Fitz singing, again. She tried somehow make herself hear only two artists with good voices, not people she actually knew.

"What if Lafayette wants Eliza?" Trip asked and Jemma laughed quietly, even if she was in an awful mood. It _did_ sound quite weird - Eliza and Lafayette.

"Well, that sounds a lot like a crackship in a fanfiction some hamiltrash would write."

"I'm not kidding, Angie" Trip was grinning at her, a scary kind of grin that always meant that someone had a very evil idea. She raised her eyebrows, looking at Trip, suddenly interested in what he had to say and hoping she wouldn't regret it, because who knew what exactly it was that he meant.

"Okay, Laffy" she rolled her eyes "What do you have in mind?"

"Let's make a plan. Look, you clearly want your Hamilton and I want my Eliza. Let's work together and convince them to notice us. We can't obviously split them if they really like each other, but you know. We could at least give it a try. We have nothing to lose."

Jemma narrowed her eyes and looked at the stage. Fitz and Jemma were both talking again and laughing at who knew what. Then her gaze was back at Trip's face.

"Okay. I'm in."


End file.
